


Stuck on You

by anovelblogwrites



Series: Cassian and Nesta One-Shots [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, Nessian - Freeform, like cotton candy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anovelblogwrites/pseuds/anovelblogwrites
Summary: A night out at Rita's





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another installment in the collection of stories I'm writing about Nesta and Cassian. I just write them as I think of them/find inspiration, so they aren't in any particular order!
> 
> (The title of this one came from the song "Stuck on You" by Meiko)

When Morrigan suggested that everyone go dancing, Nesta was the first in the group to protest. With Feyre still in the Spring Court and a war on the horizon, now was hardly the time to get distracted. 

“Now is the _perfect_ time for a distraction,” Mor argued. She looked imploringly at the wary faces staring back at her. “Let’s all just… be happy for a little while.” 

Nesta hadn’t expected dancing could make her happy, but then again, Nesta hadn’t expected Rita’s to be what it was. The only dancing Nesta had ever known was the slow, methodical kind that was reserved for stuffy ballrooms and unforgiving gowns. 

Nothing like this--with people swinging around the dimly lit room, and a band playing lively music that could barely be heard over the sounds of mirthful laughter. 

She leaned against the wall, watching, trying not to appear as entranced as she was. From her post in the corner of the room, she could see the table she’d left a few moments ago. Her sister was still seated there, sipping a colorful drink and engaging in conversation with Azriel. Even in the near-dark, Nesta could see that the Shadowsinger wasn’t sure to do with all the attention Elain was giving him. In the middle of the dance floor, she saw Mor skipping in a circle around her cousin, who, to her credit, was actually smiling a little. 

“It’s just as fun as it looks, I promise.” Nesta startled at the sudden appearance of Cassian. He offered her his elbow, grinning. “Care to join in?” 

She hastily shook her head. “I’m fine where I am,” she coughed, unsure why she’d suddenly become so nervous, “but thank you.” 

Cassian leaned a broad shoulder against the wall and looked down at her, raising his eyebrows into an exaggerated expression of shock. “Don’t tell me that the great Nesta Archeron is afraid of having a little fun?”

Nesta rolled her eyes at him, unamused by his teasing. “I don’t know how,” she said after a moment. 

“To have fun?” Cassian’s voice was all mischief. 

Nesta elbowed him deftly in the ribs, knocking him out if his casual pose. “To _dance_ you insufferable brute.” 

“Not like that, anyway.” She added, pointing at the couple nearest to them. The female was twirling under the arm of her partner, not stopping until he suddenly dipped her back. Her head nearly touched the dirty tile before she was pulled back up and sent spinning again. 

Cassian grabbed hold of the hand Nesta was gesturing to the dancers with, and pulled her onto the floor. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“I’m going to teach you how to dance,” he answered pointedly, as if it should have been obvious. 

“You?” She stared at Cassian skeptically, taking in his strapping figure. Surely there was no way the warrior was light on his feet. 

“Don't act so surprised, Nesta,” he chided with a smile. "Even 'insufferable brutes' can be good dancers." 

“ _You_?” She repeated dubiously. 

“Centuries of practice,” he reminded her, flashing a smile. 

Perhaps against her better judgment, Nesta allowed herself to be guided to the middle of the dance floor. When Cassian stopped walking, she stood in front of him, staring up at him expectantly. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip. 

Cassian had never seen Nesta look unsure about anything. Not using her powers, or wielding a sword. But dancing? He couldn’t suppress the laughter in his voice as he told her, “You’re going to have to stand a little closer.” 

With a steady hand on her waist, Cassian pulled her closer. Nesta’s nose was nearly skimming the front of his shirt. He grabbed her right hand, almost completely covering it with his. Instinctively, Nesta perched her other hand on Cassian’s shoulder. 

The band started to play another tune, just as upbeat as the last. 

They started to move; a step that was halfway between jumping and skipping. Their bodies rocking to the music, in time with their feet. For Nesta, it was overwhelming. Counting seemed to help very little, as each time she thought she’d figured out the rhythm, Cassian would surprise her by spinning her around, or changing their direction. 

She stepped on Cassian’s feet--he didn’t miss a step. Feeling herself becoming flustered, Nesta started to apologize, but as if he could sense what she was feeling, Cassian only smiled. “Just go with it! Don’t think so hard.” 

Nesta tried to take his advice, letting the rhythm guide her feet, allowing herself to just feel it. Her movements were still clumsy, but they were lighter. She was starting to enjoy herself. Cassian let go of his grip on her and linked their elbows together. They skipped in a circle, unsure of who was swinging whom. 

The next song was faster than the previous two. Without hesitating, Cassian started to jump faster, guiding them in wide figure-eights. Unaccustomed to the new tempo, Nesta’s feet couldn’t quite keep up with the rest of her. Her boot stamped down on her own dress, the force of it throwing off her balance. But before she could go flailing to the ground, Cassian lifted her off of it. 

His fingers dug into her hips as he kept her suspended above his head, and spun them around. Nesta squealed in surprise, her feet kicking for purchase. Cassian thought she might kick him. 

Instead, Nesta threw her head back and a genuine laugh spilled out of her. Cassian was so surprised he stopped rotating. He almost dropped Nesta. He looked up at her. In that moment, the icy blue of her eyes had melted, her cheeks were flushed. Pieces of her hair had escaped the pins at the back of her head. She was still smiling. 

Nesta’s smile took up most of her face. Nesta’s smile was bracketed by dimples. Nesta’s smile was worth a thousand of anyone else’s.


End file.
